Sloss Furnaces
' Sloss Furnaces' is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Get ready! Meat Loaf is back on the team and he is just full of energy! Tonight the legendary singer turned ghost hunter is joining TAPS as they investigate one of the most notoriously creepy sites in Alabama: Sloss Furnace. The locale has long been on the top of Jason and Grants investigation wish list. The 50 acre industrial plant, operating from 1882 until the early 1970s, was a warehouse of death: folks boiled alive by steam explosions, burned to death in the blast furnaces and plummeting 40 feet to their deaths in the underground tunnels. Obviously, those perished will want to haunt the site of their wretched demise. The most famous haunt is James "Slag" Wormwood, an abusive foreman who fell into a furnace -or was he pushed?! Claims are bold: a lot of actual apparitions of people pacing, dragging shovels and making loads of banging noises to the point that the police have been summoned to investigate. Even they couldn't figure out the sounds! In the tunnels reports are of footsteps and apparitions. In the blowing room, where large wheels create suction so strong they have pulled a man, crushing him to death. Here people have been grabbed and heard voices yelling "go" and "stop"! The investigators had their share of experiences over two nights. Jason, Grant and Meat Loaf jumped out of their shoes when they saw a figure pass by the window and there is NO WAY it was Steve as they'd originally thought. Jason is cursing and Grant is stammering to speak he is so shocked - this was probably the clearest apparition he has seen in a long, long time. Then in the tunnels they experienced auditory matrixing: when the sound of running water makes it hard for the brain to understand what its hearing. So are they hearing the voice say his name is "Paul", or is it just the water? Interesting. Steve and Tango hear scuffling near the tracks as if someone is running around, then Steve saw a really strange brown shadow moving around twice. Unexplained, and crazy! On night two, the experiences are even crazier. The smell of moth balls comes and goes in the tunnels for Steve, Tango and Meat Loaf. Meat Loaf asks the ghost if his name was Paul, and the K-2 lights up like mad. On the bridge Grant gets pushed, and it wasn't Jason. Then Jason hears "hey look", but it wasn't Grant. Someone is messing with them! In the blowing engine room, Steve and Tango figure out that a swinging beam made the banging they heard, but that's not something that could start swinging on its own. Meat Loaf, Amy and Adam hold conversations with spirits that can start the K-2 meter and turn flashlight on and off. Then blocking out the laser light was shadow of a man. Then it started moving closer and closer. It's amazing!!! Then it started backing away. This will stick with Amy forever. At the end of the night, Meat Loaf announces that Jason and Grant can retire as he is ready to take over. Love that guy! The evidence did pick up some recordings of voices and even an image of an apparition. That's pretty cool and this place is CLEARLY haunted. This was a great investigation. The best in years! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes